musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Squitch
Squitch ist eine Schweizer Band aus der Region Basel. Sie besteht aus Adrian Zaugg (Gitarre), Marco Zaugg (Schlagzeug), Roger Schindler (Gesang und Gitarre) und Marc-André Ansermoz (Bass) und spielt rockige Musik. Gegründet wurde die Band etwa 1994 und änderte im Verlaufe der Jahre mehrere Male die Formation. Perfect Day – erster Song veröffentlicht Ende Februar 2010 konnte die Band zum ersten Mal zwei Songs professionell in den Baselcitystudios in Basel aufnehmen. Der eine Song - "Perfect Day" - wird auf der Compilation "The Compilation Of Bands For Bscene`10" erscheinen, ein erster grosser Erfolg für die Band. Bandgeschichte Der Grundstein zu Squitch wurde vor über 15 Jahren gelegt. Adrian Zaugg, Marco Zaugg (sein Bruder) und Marc-André Ansermoz gründeten eine Band ohne Namen und probten fortan im Keller der Familie Zaugg. Bald schon war klar, dass eine Singstimme fehlte, worauf Mauri nach erfolgreichem Vorsingen seinen Einstand gab. Der Musikstil bewegte sich zu der Zeit zwischen Nirvana, Black Sabbath und Faith No More, viele Covers wurden gespielt und der erste Namen der Band war "Tittytainment", ein der Soziologie entnommener Begriff. Bald suchte die Band ein weiteres Mitglied, eine zweite Gitarre oder ein Keyboard sollte es sein. Eine kurze Zeit lang spielte dann auch ein zweiter Gitarrist mit, doch blieb diese Konstellation nicht lange bestehen. Wieder zu viert zog die Band nach Pratteln um, in einen grossen Bandraum mit Aufnahmemöglichkeiten. Auch ein Keyboarder, Sven, stiess zur Band, alles schien sich perfekt zu entwickeln. Adrian zog es dann für ein Jahr nach Amerika, genau in diesem Jahr änderte sich dann viel: Um die fehlende Gitarre Adrians zu ersetzen, lernte Mauri mal schnell das Gitarrenspiel und begleitete die Songs von da an mit der Klampfe. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit (Dezember 2000) wurde die Band dann enorm durchgeschüttelt: Zuerst verliess der Keyboarder die Band etwas übereilt, kurz darauf mussten Mauri, Marc-André und Marco fluchtartig den Bandraum verlassen, weil verschiedene unklare und suspekte Dinge geschahen. So war die Band zu Beginn des Jahres 2001 plötzlich nicht nur wieder zu dritt (ohne Keys) sondern stand auch noch auf der Strasse! Zum Glück wurde aber schnell ein anderer Raum in Pratteln gefunden, und wenig später trat Christine in die Bandgeschichte ein. Von ihrer Stimme begeistert, entschloss die Band, dass Mauri weiterhin Gitarre spielt und nur bei Duetten seine Stimme zur Geltung bringt. Als dann Adrian zurück aus Amerika kam, war die Band von der Konstellation her mit zwei Gitarren (Adrian, Mauri), Bass (Marc-André), Schlagzeug (Marco) und Gesang (Christine) endlich ideal. Ein neuer Name wurde auch gefunden: "Christine & the Gumbles". Kaum war ein halbes Jahr vergangen, entschloss sich Marco ebenfalls lange Zeit reisen zu gehen, worauf die Band einen neuen Drummer benötigte. Früh genug von Marco angekündigt, war es dann auch kein grosses Problem, einen geeigneten Nachfolger Marcos zu finden: Ephraim, der Mann aus dem Wallis, setzte sich hinter das Drum und es groovte! Wie um die ganze Sache perfekt zu machen, wurde der Name geändert und mit "Squitch" ein sehr einprägsamer Name gefunden! Gleichzeitig zog die Band wieder ins Leimental, wo sie in den Katakomben der Mehrzweckhalle Witterswil Unterschlupf fanden. Seitdem (Anfang 2002) hat sich die Band kontinuierlich entwickelt und spielt Musik, die schwer einzuordnen ist. Sie klingt nicht mehr ganz so rockig wie zu Gründungszeiten, hat mehr Funk- und Grooveelemente in ihren Liedern, das Repertoire ist vielschichtig und beinhaltet auch wunderschöne Balladen! Im August 2004 verliess Ephraim die Band wieder. Es zog ihn wieder in die Berge des Wallis und so stand Squitch ohne Schlagzeuger oder Schlagzeugerin da. Die Band probte nur noch selten und als dann im Frühjahr 2007 auch Christine und Mauri die Band aus privaten und zeitlichen Gründen verliessen standen Adrian und Marc-André vor dem totalen Neuanfang. Im Sommer 2007 schloss sich Marco Zaugg der Band wieder an, 13 Jahre nach der Gründung bestand die Urformation wieder! Und mit Roger Schindler wurde sie ideal ergänzt, der ehemalige Sänger von Snooker gibt seitdem der Band seine Stimme. Im Sommer 2009 erschien die Demo-CD "This Time For Good", die im Bandraum der Band aufgenommen wurde und nur zu Promotionszwecken verteilt wurde. Im März 2010 erschien das Lied "Perfect Day" auf der Compilation "The Compilation Of Bands For Bscene`10", die erste professionelle Aufnahme eines Songs der Band war Tatsache! Der Song wurde in den Baselcitystudios aufgenommen und von Yann Rouiller (ex-Core22) produziert. Diskografie * 2009: This Time For Good - Demo CD for promotional use only Weblinks * Offizielle Website Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Schweizerische Band Kategorie:Basel Kategorie:Alle Artikel